Tainted Love
by teendream
Summary: He comes, he always comes. [RoryTristan]


A/N This fic was inspired by Panic! At the Disco's Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off. Most of the credit goes to Dhar...the best, er..."plumper" ever. : P

**Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue.**

* * *

She is wearing a dress that consists of layers and layers of blue silk. It's beautiful, and her fingers graze the material. The lights are dim as she lays down on her bed. She stretches her arms over her head and thinks about what is to come. 

He comes, he always comes. The flickering lights makes his features look quite mysterious. Her face is flushed as he approaches her. She stands up, drowned by the silk. She looks like a fairy princess, yet her intentions are anything but pure. He can see that with one look in her eyes.

"Was he good?" came the question.

His voice is low, masking his emotions. She never can tell what he's thinking. He's had so long to practice art of masking his feelings. He's constantly bomarded into situations where such a mask would be vital as a limb. Society isn't a nice friend to those who cannot cope.

She swallows then croaks out, "What?"

He laughs with no amusement. There is absolutely nothing amusing about such a situation. "We all saw you, even your mother, disappearing with him."

Words are caught in her throat as she tries to think of an answer. "Yes," comes her honest reply. She was simply caught red handed to add insult to injury.

A smile made it's way on his face, not a real smile mind you, but a smile he uses on older women that want a piece of him in a very carnal way. She doesn't know what this smile means when it pertains to the current situation. His hands are cool and soft against her hot skin as he touches her. Fingers move up and down her arms. She notices there seems to be different way he's touching her tonight.

"Was he better than me?" he asks tauntingly knowing the answer will rip his heart out.

Her hands are shaking as she slides off her dress. Her heart is pounding as he touches her skin. Heat vibrates throughout her whole body. She could've laughed at the situation if she wasn't humming with anticipation. She wanted yell at the man before her that no matter how many men she fucked, she would always compare them to him and they would always fall short. There was just something about him.

"No," she says truthfully.

"Was he worth it?" he whispers in her ear in a quiet intimate voice.

His body encloses her. He wanted to grab her and hold her for the rest of his life, yet she pulled stupid pranks like this. How come he couldn't hate her? Was he so weak to hunger for such a woman?

"Was he?" he ask again, his voice strangely calm.

She can't think anymore. Her senses were bombarded with sensations that only he seemed to be able make her body feel. "I don't know," she says with sweat running down her brows as she tries to keep her head about the conversations, yet she couldn't since he was doing such wicked things to her.

"Yes or no, sweetie. It's a simple question with a simple answer," he mocked.

"No," she squeaked out as he touches her in an intimate part of her anatomy.

He kisses her while his clever hands work their magic. It leaves her burning and shaking but she wants more. He's her ecstasy. She doesn't know why he's the only one she's ever been with you could make her feel like this. She's always craving him and she wishes she'd never laid eyes on him her life. It's such a contradiction that she has no way of explaining it.

They fuck. Always fucking, never making love or God knows what. If they made love it would've been giving too much of themselves. No, the two of them simply hide their feelings and fuck each other without anyone else none the wiser. He would be in a relationship with if she asked him to be, but she never did so he never answered. He was too much ofthe cliched poor-little-rich-boyto attempt to broach the subject of a committed relationship. He thought she'd laugh at him, boy would he be in for a surprise if he'd ever asked her. So instead he gets up from the bed and gets dressed.

"Talk to you tomorrow, Mary," he says as her sapphire eyes stare at him with hunger. It's not always satisfying for him that she wants him as much as he wants her, but without the pretty words and tiny smiles she gives that other man. No, he's no fool. He takes all he can get from her.

He hadn't even chastised her for the getting together with someone that he despises. She wishes he would ask her to be his girlfriend so she doesn't have to try to win him over with other men. He didn't even seem that jealous. She sighs and shakes her head. He gives her another one of his unreadable smiles as he disappears like puff of smoke as if he hadn't been there. But she knows that he has since she can smell his cologne on herself.

He'll come back, he always comes back.


End file.
